Irremplazable
by Siari321
Summary: Secuela de "Inevitable". El mundo seguía igual, girando sin detenerse. Nada había cambiado realmente. Sólo ellos dos, uno al lado del otro, mirándose por primera vez, soñando y despertando por primera vez. Siendo irremplazables como nunca, siendo ellos como siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes mencionados son obra de Mitsurou Kubo y Estudios MAPPA. Este trabajo tiene como único fin el entretener.**

* * *

 _"_ _El latido de tu corazón, la forma en que me miras, tu eterna sonrisa optimista y el más dulce y puro corazón que resguardas para los que tienes cerca. Eso nunca nadie podrá reemplazarlo. Te juro desde hoy que eres mío"._

 **L** a lluvia en esa temporada del año era una verdadera molestia. Corrección: todo el clima a lo largo del día era molesto.

Había salido en la mañana de su departamento con un sol brillante y cálido dándole directamente en la cara, y ahora, siendo apenas las tres de la tarde el cielo se había turnado nublado y lluvioso. Recordó porqué era un asco vivir en San Petersburgo en esas fechas y que para la próxima debía tomar un taxi y no pasear en motocicleta. Por muy genial que eso sonara a veces no era muy conveniente.

Sacudió su ropa antes de tocar la puerta que tenía enfrente, no quería verse tan deplorable delante del sujeto que esperaba al otro lado dentro de aquel departamento.

Tocó nuevamente cinco segundos después y oyó los pasos que se acercaban hacia él. La puerta se abrió y sintió de repente que el corazón se aceleraba y las piernas le fallaban.

—Hola, Yuri —saludó con una sonrisa pícara el chico alto y moreno dentro de la estancia. Yuri rodó los ojos simulando fastidio.

—¿No me piensas dejar pasar? Estoy congelándome aquí afuera —dijo mientras metía las manos dentro de su chaqueta y desviaba la mirada para disimular las emociones que lo alteraban en ese preciso instante.

—Oh claro, pasa, Yuri —dijo el otro, sin borrar la sonrisa con la que lo había recibido—. Sabes que estás en tu casa —le guiñó un ojo.

Yuri entró y lo observó de reojo mientras éste cerraba la puerta. Vestía unos vaqueros azul obscuro y un suéter negro que se ajustaba sin ceñirse totalmente a su cuerpo, demostrando que el gimnasio y entrenamientos daban frutos, o que la madre naturaleza solía ser muy benevolente con algunos. Iba descalzo, sintiendo la comodidad de estar en su casa y llevaba unos antejos cuadrados con montura gruesa que enmarcaban con más ahínco la mirada azulada. Yuri sintió nuevamente debilidad en las piernas. Jamás lo había visto usando anteojos, y maldita sea, se veía demasiado bien. Pensó que los lentes tenían una especie de magia o efecto en las personas que los usaban. Mientras que algunos lograban verse totalmente intelectuales, tímidos o dulces, estaba Jean Jacques Leroy que parecía la versión elegante de actor de película erótica. Se avergonzó al encontrarse pensando que aquello parecía la antesala de una. Sacudió sus pensamientos y fue directo a la sala que parecía enorme al verse desprovista de adornos y exceso de muebles. En realidad todo aquel lugar era digno de un soltero con recursos.

—¿Ya comiste? —dijo JJ casual.

—Comí una hamburguesa en la mañana —Yuri recordó que de eso ya tenía un rato—. ¿Preparaste de comer? —se asomó en la cocineta esperando ver algo.

—Sí, tengo pasta con carne —el chico sonrió enternecido al ver a Yuri expectante, olisqueando cerca de la estufa—. Pero creo que deberías tomar un baño y cambiarte de ropa antes.

—No, así estoy bien—dijo sin prestarle importancia.

—Vas a resfriarte. Ven, te daré ropa.

—Que no, estoy bien así—dijo Yuri, enfadado.

—Que si, _Yuri-chan_ —enfatizó con una sonrisa su nombre, retándolo con una mueca tranquila que demostraba que él no cedería a sus caprichos—. Debo mantenerte sano. Hay mucha gente que estaría tras mi cuello si algo te pasa en mi guardia. Además, es mi deber como tu novio —declaró solemne con una mano en el pecho y después volvió con la sonrisa que le caracterizaba y que demostraba que estaba esperando una reacción.

Y la obtuvo. Yuri se tornó tan rojo como la bandera canadiense y por un par de segundos se paralizó.

Para Yuri aún era vergonzoso decir o escuchar del propio JJ que ellos eran novios. Todo era tan nuevo para él y no ayudaba mucho que tuviese todo aquel cúmulo de emociones que Jean le provocaba y que a veces tenía miedo que lo hiciesen explotar o quedar en ridículo. Si, por muy cursi que aquello sonara era lo que Yuri sentía.

—Cállate. Deja de decir tonterías—Yuri esquivó la mirada del otro chico. Tenía el ceño y los labios fruncidos.

—¿Por qué tonterías, Yuri? Es la verdad—JJ se acercó al rubio y le acarició el cabello y el rostro mientras buscaba su mirada—. Tú y yo somos novios y no puedes retractarte de ello—lo último lo dijo divertido, recordando lo que había pasado antes que Yuri aceptara salir con él.

Yuri rodó los ojos.

—Oh, créeme que a veces me gustaría hacerlo.

JJ sonrió y lo abrazó a la par que le daba un casto beso en los labios. Fue corto y tierno pero Yuri se encontró cerrando los ojos y esperando más de aquello. JJ lo abrazó más fuerte y hundió el rostro en su cuello, aspirando el aroma.

—Debes ir a bañarte, Yuri—por supuesto, él seguiría insistiendo.

—Ya, ya, está bien—dijo desesperado y trató débilmente de zafarse de los brazos que lo sujetaban—. Con la condición que dejes de ser tan empalagoso—y otra vez simuló enfado.

—No puedo prometer nada. Mi tarea es ser empalagoso—JJ lo miró desde arriba mientras le seguía abrazando la espalda, ahora en un agarre más flojo—. Pero mientras te bañas prometo no serlo—le guiñó el ojo sin darse cuenta como había sonado aquello.

—Bien, bien, ya déjame ir, tonto.

Jean lo soltó y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera a su habitación.

Buscó en su armario y le entregó un par de prendas. Éste las extendió y vio que se trataba de un pantalón de chándal y una sudadera grande con capucha, ambos en color gris.

—Hay toallas limpias en el baño, y dame tu ropa, la meteré en la secadora —dijo mientras alargaba la mano.

Yuri alzó una ceja en una mueca sarcástica, viendo directamente a JJ.

—¿Y?¿Piensas quedarte ahí mientras me quito la ropa?

JJ no dijo nada, parecía pensarlo, examinar las posibilidades, viéndolo a él y a su alrededor. Yuri tenía unas ganas terribles de reír y esconderse por la súbita pena que lo atacó, pero se mantuvo firme, desafiándolo con una mirada altanera y burlona. Al final JJ sólo asintió y adornó su rostro con una sonrisa pícara que quiso ocultar.

—Bien, estaré calentando la comida —y salió de la habitación.

Yuri rio avergonzado. ¿Por qué de repente mostrar su cuerpo sin ropa delante de otro chico le resultaba tan difícil y escandaloso? Si usaba su lógica, era algo absurdo, los dos eran chicos y poseían lo mismo. Había estado desnudo delante de otros hombres antes. Se había bañado infinidad de veces en el onsen de Yuuri con éste y con Viktor, había compartido vestidor con Otabek, y jamás se sintió escandalizado, no por algo que le parecía tan simple y cotidiano. Como patinadores y artistas mostrar su cuerpo se volvía común, no refunfuñaban por usar licra, parte de su profesión era usar su cuerpo en la pista como tributo ante los espectadores, sorprenderlos con lo que podía crear. Pero ahora que JJ lo viese desnudo lo hacía sentir vulnerable y ansioso, sobre todo cuando éste parecía tan interesado al mirarlo de esa forma tan particular. Le enfadaba demasiado que JJ le pusiese en situaciones como esas en donde su orgullo amenazaba con salir huyendo.

Se dispuso a ya no pensar más en eso al menos en ese momento. Dejó su ropa en la cesta cerca del armario y entró desnudo al pequeño baño dentro de la habitación. Se sumergió bajo el chorro de agua caliente que le sentó de maravilla, y aprovechó para usar el _shampoo_ de menta de JJ que a él tanto le gustaba.

Después de quince minutos de disfrutar del nirvana de olores que le brindaba aquella ducha, decidió salir, llevando puesta la ropa que JJ le había prestado y con la toalla alrededor de sus hombros mientras se secaba el cabello.

JJ entró en ese momento y parecía a punto de decir un mal chiste.

—¿Dónde dejaste el _bling bling_ , Yuri? —hizo una pose con la manos, como solían hacer los raperos, y le guiñó un ojo como si aprobara aquello.

Fue en ese instante que Yuri se vio en el espejo. La ropa le quedaba grande y por eso el tonto de JJ se estaba burlando.

—Es tu culpa por prestarme ropa enorme—gruñó.

—No tenía más pequeña —se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia—.Y te ves bien. Además mira, tengo algo para tu atuendo —JJ abrió el primer cajón del buró junto a su cama y sacó de éste un relicario redondo y enorme en color dorado y se lo colocó a Yuri en el cuello—. ¡La pieza maestra! —exclamó triunfante, como si hubiese encontrado la respuesta al más grande misterio de la vida.

Tal vez en otro tiempo Yuri hubiese reaccionado de manera violenta a aquello, pero después de todos esos meses al lado de JJ eso ya no era algo tan exasperante ni ofensivo en lo más mínimo. Había aprendido que JJ podía parecer un niño que gustaba de chistes malos y de jugar con cosas como aquellas, hacer el tonto y reírse mientras buscaba que él también riera. Cosas como esas le daban una sensación extraña pero reconfortante. Sentía la necesidad absurda de cuidar de aquel hombre tonto pero que indudablemente le parecía tan lindo. ¿Por qué JJ siempre le producía emociones tan impropias de su persona?

Aún así le mostró una mueca de enfado. Había cosas que no podían cambiar.

JJ lo miró a través del espejo con su eterna sonrisa relajada, sin indicios de burla, genuina. Ya no traía puestos los anteojos así que podía ver claramente sus ojos cristalinos. Yuri fue sorprendido correspondiéndole, sonriendo también de manera fácil. Algunas veces era difícil no caer ante la alegría que emanaba JJ.

Jean lo abrazó por atrás y recostó su barbilla sobre su hombro sin dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Qué te parece si te peino con un estilo que combine con tu ropa? —y parecía inocente el muy descarado mientras volvía a hacer poses ridículas.

—¿No tienes cosas más importantes que hacer? Pensé que tenías que estudiar para tus exámenes —Yuri lo miró recriminatorio.

—Seguiré estudiando más tarde, primero ven, vamos a comer—lo tomó de la muñeca y lo dirigió hacia la cocineta donde le sirvió pasta con trozos de carne que parecían albóndigas, y patatas asadas.

—Creí que nunca cocinabas— Yuri estaba un poco sorprendido.

—Casi nunca lo hago, sólo algunos fines de semana… O cuando es un día especial—le dio una mirada significativa. Yuri simuló no darse cuenta y volteó hacia otro lado—. Porque mi novio viene a visitarme—sentenció finalmente con una sonrisa triunfante.

Yuri no contestó, sólo le lanzó un manotazo sin fuerza a la par que daba el primer bocado.

— Oye, esto no está tan mal—saboreó el jugo que la carne había dejado en los fideos.

—Y supongo que ese "tan mal" viniendo de ti es un halago —dijo un irónico JJ, pero que disfrutaba viendo a Yuri comer con gusto.

—No esperes más de mi, ya sabes —Yuri lo señaló con su tenedor—. Ese es uno de los tantos beneficios al estar conmigo—bromeó el rubio.

JJ rió y no dijo nada. Se quedó contemplándolo mientras terminaba todo su plato, con una sonrisa que a nadie hubiese engañado si él dijera que no estaba enamorado.

—¿No piensas comer? —Yuri dijo finalmente, azorado por la tonta mirada que le lanzaba el tonto de JJ.

—No, comí antes que llegaras.

—¿Qué tanto me miras? —frunció el ceño.

JJ no contestó. En vez de eso se acercó a Yuri y llevó su dedo pulgar a su mejilla, muy cerca de su boca. Lo sintió acariciar suavemente esa parte y después lo vio llevar ese mismo dedo a su boca, saboreándolo.

—Tenías puré —dijo simplemente.

Yuri enrojeció de pies a cabeza. ¿Por qué hacia cosas como esas tan repentinamente? No le permitía procesarlo y contraatacar. Maldito JJ.

—Yuri, ¿por qué estás tan rojo? Oh mira, te ves tan lindo… Especialmente lindo cuando te avergüenzas de esta forma—JJ le sostenía el hombro y se reía a buen grado, disfrutando ver a Yuri tan avergonzado. Era un espectáculo maravilloso.

—¡Voy a matarte! —lo regresó a ver furioso, apretando los puños. Ese fue la señal para que Jean saliese corriendo—. ¡Ven acá, cobarde!

El chico moreno corrió alrededor de la sala mientras reía divertido y sorprendido cada vez que Yuri estaba a punto de atraparlo. Sus carcajadas subían de volumen y esto sólo hacía enojar más al rubio.

—¡Deja de burlarte, tarado!

—¡No me burlo!¡En verdad te ves muy lindo!

JJ corría sin mirar adelante por lo que no notó el sillón en frente de él, con el que tropezó y cayó encima de éste. Para su suerte sus reflejos fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para no caer de cara sino de costado.

Yuri lo miró sorprendido por dos segundos, antes de sonreír malévolo, sentarse sobre él y sujetarlo del cuello del suéter.

—Ahora si me las pagarás, Leroy—sonrió de lado entrecerrando los ojos, y Jean pudo ver en ese gesto triunfante y masculino lo sexy que Yuri podía ser sin siquiera proponérselo. Podía hacerle lo que quisiera en ese momento y él seguramente no se negaría—. ¿No dejarás de sonreír? ¿Crees que no te golpearé?—Yuri estaba frustrado y golpeaba el pecho de JJ en reproche, sin mucha fuerza, más bien como un niño que hacía berrinche.

— _Ouch_ , Yuri, eso duele —dijo divertido mientras se cubría de los ataques del rubio.

—Ese es el punto, tonto.

—En lugar que me des cariño por el tiempo que no hemos podido vernos.

Yuri se sonrojó y frunció los labios en ese puchero que Jean encontraba tan encantador.

—Como si te lo merecieras —contestó cruzado de brazos, indignado.

—Claro que me lo merezco, soy el Rey después de todo—le dijo con el usual tono coqueto que usaba con él.

—En tus sueños.

—Me gustaría que también en los tuyos.

—¡Ja! Sigue soñando.

—¿Contigo? Siempre.

—Eres insufrible, ¿lo sabías? —Yuri se había inclinado y acercado el rostro al de su novio, logrando así tener sus bocas demasiado cerca.

Entrecerró los ojos esperando el siguiente movimiento mientras JJ le acariciaba la espalda. Jean atrapó sus labios en un profundo beso. Lo acercó a su cuerpo abrazándolo fuerte y Yuri también se aferró al suyo. Rodaron en el sillón hasta quedar de costado. Podían ver sus rostros agitados mientras se separaban entre beso y beso.

Había algo invisible pero muy palpable entre ellos dos. Una fuerza que los unía como en esos momentos. La innegable atracción que era la misma que los hacía discutir. El básico instinto de JJ de buscarlo y molestarlo, y el básico instinto de él de enfadarse por cosas tan absurdas que fácilmente se ignoraban, pero que no podía. No con JJ Leroy.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió el peso de un JJ parcialmente recostado sobre él. En vez de apartarlo lo acercó más abrazándolo por el cuello.

—Yuri…—le susurró al oído—. Tengo que seguir estudiando.

Yuri asintió en silencio pero no lo soltó. Jean lo tomó en un abrazo fuerte y se sentó con él en ese mismo sillón. Le besó las mejillas y acarició el cabello mientras disfrutaban de aquel momento.

Yuri finalmente se apartó acomodándose la ropa, dejando a un JJ sonriente en el sillón.

—¿Qué esperas? Ve a estudiar, cabeza de chorlito.

JJ asintió y nuevamente lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a su habitación.

—Lamento no tener más tiempo para salir contigo, Yuri. Prometo compensarte.

—¿Pues, ya qué más da? Eso me gano por salir con un _nerd_ como tú—dijo mientras rodaba los ojos, sin darle mucha importancia en realidad. Aquello lo decía más por contestar algo que por verdadera molestia. Había aceptado ir sólo para pasar el día con él, no le importaba demasiado si salían o no, o si tenía que estar escuchando música mientras JJ hacía sus cosas. En ese corto tiempo que tenían de conocerse de verdad, había descubierto que podían compartir un espacio juntos y trabajar cada quien por su lado, y aún así sentirse acompañados y disfrutar del momento. Además, él estaba acostumbrado a regocijarse en el silencio sin aburrirse por ello. Y no podía quejarse cuando ellos ya habían salido antes a divertirse en diferentes zonas de la ciudad.

—Aquí tengo cómics y libros para que pases el rato—JJ le llevó hasta su librero donde las portadas con superhéroes abundaban.

—Vaya, en serio eres un nerd —bromeó.

—No tanto —se encogió de hombros—. En realidad no tengo tanto tiempo para ser lo suficientemente nerd—rió.

—"Suficientemente nerd" —se mofó—. Y que tenemos aquí, ¿Harry Potter? —Yuri parecía divertido. Divertido y burlón.

—El primero, los demás se quedaron en casa. Casi de todas las sagas que me gustan traje sólo el primer libro.

—Hm… Bueno, leeré estos— JJ pudo ver por la portada que se trataba de _X-men._

—Toma lo que gustes —dijo acomodándose en la silla frente a su escritorio que estaba cerca del ventanal. Se colocó los anteojos para empezar a estudiar, y Yuri volvió a tener una revolución de hormonas alborotadas. Maldito JJ con anteojos.

Se tiró en la cama dispuesto a leer. Había leído un par de historietas de los _Hombres X_ por lo que no estaba tan perdido. En realidad eran muy interesantes las analogías de la historia y la vida real. Personas que eran despreciadas y producían miedo por su condición de diferentes. Después de leer varios números no sabía a quién apoyar, si a Charles o a Magneto.

Estaba tan enfrascado en las historias que no se dio cuenta que ya había terminado su ración de historietas. Se levantó en busca de un libro y volvió a tirarse en la cama. Alzó la vista en busca de Jean y lo vio sentado en el mismo lugar con un inusual rostro serio que seguramente se debía a la concentración. Esa misma mirada que ponía cuando entrenaba en el hielo. También se veía muy atractivo de esa forma, pero aunque Yuri jamás lo dijese en voz alta y lo guardara por siempre para sí, no había mejor rostro de JJ que cuando sonreía. Y no pensaba en la sonrisa que le dedicaba a su público o con esa que le coqueteaba, que si bien le parecía malditamente atractiva, la sonrisa natural no tenía igual. Aquella auténtica sonrisa que le hacía sentir el estómago extraño, esa que nunca creyó que existiese.

Recordó como hace un par de meses se encontraba huyendo de la presencia de ese chico, negando sus sentimientos, creyendo que si lo alejaba todo desaparecería y no tendría que quedar tan expuesto. Y había pasado todo ese acontecimiento con el cabello de Viktor, suceso que ridículamente los había unido y dejado expuestos a los dos. ¿Quién dirigía sus destinos y por qué no se le ocurrían mejores formas de hacerlo?

Después de eso, de coquetear tan descaradamente con JJ gracias al calor del momento se había sentido tan avergonzado, queriendo retractarse de todo. Pero no podía. Su orgullo se vería más pisoteado si lo hacía. ¿Cómo podía echarse para atrás cuando había dicho y hecho todo aquello? Y si era sincero, ese beso lo había dejado queriendo más.

Y así habían llegado a tener una relación sin nombre en donde los pasillos solitarios o el patio trasero que nadie visitaba eran los escenarios perfectos para besarse y para que JJ se le confesara infinidad de veces, pidiéndole que llevaran eso a un verdadero noviazgo. Él se había negado por supuesto. Sentía miedo de dejarse llevar demasiado y que después no pudiese salir de ahí, de ese vórtice de emociones y sentimientos que crecían día a día. Al menos de esa forma se sentía con más poder sobre lo que sucedía.

Habían durado más de un mes de esa manera, sin que hubiese un día que JJ no se le confesara. Llegó el momento en el que pensó que JJ se daría por vencido y se alejaría, o simplemente quedarían así, sin una relación de verdad.

Pero eso no sucedió. JJ era el tipo más persistente y necio que él conocía. Nunca se daba por vencido. Y fue así que un día finalmente aceptó.

Tenía que admitir que muy en el fondo había sentido miedo de perderlo, que en algún momento la enorme perseverancia de JJ para con él llegara a su límite. Ese pensamiento le aterró. Creyó que no debía hacer cosas por miedo, pero se dijo que por miedo se estaba negando hacer cosas y lo lamentaría después.

Ese día había decidido dejarse llevar, bajar sus defensas y simplemente disfrutar del momento que JJ le regalaba susurrándole promesas al oído mientras lo abrazaba por atrás.

Y eso lo conducía al presente, siendo ellos una pareja que concertaba citas haciendo espacio en sus horarios, que platicaban horas por mensaje, que llamaban (siempre Jean) para decir buenas noches porque sabían que en la mañana no tendrían tanto tiempo para hablar. La pareja que seguía escapándose a los pasillos solitarios en su hora de descanso de los entrenamientos para besarse, para dejarse abrazar por Jean mientras recargaba la frente en su pecho, o simplemente para compartir unos audífonos mientras alejaban el cansancio.

Increíblemente todo fluía de manera natural, adaptándose de a poco a la compañía mutua.

Volvió nuevamente la vista hacia él y lo vio igual de concentrado, ajeno a todo el mar de pensamientos en la cabeza del rubio. Yuri se sintió un poco solo por primera vez. Él, que disfrutaba de la soledad y los silencios prolongados, ahora se veía necesitado de atención del ser que siempre estaba ahí observándolo. Cuanta ironía.

JJ por fin volteó a verlo y la luz que se filtraba de la ventana le dio directo en la cara, ocultando sus ojos gracias a los anteojos que portaba. Yuri no hubiese pensado que amaría y odiaría esos anteojos el mismo día.

Jean le sonrió. Le parecía tan dulce verlo ahí recostado sobre una almohada y sosteniendo un libro en un brazo mientras lo miraba inocente. Se preguntaba, ¿qué era lo que pensaba? ¿Qué lo tenía tan distraído para tener una expresión como esa?

Alargó su brazo hacía Yuri, pidiéndole sin palabras que fuera hasta él. Yuri frunció el entrecejo. Parecía indignado.

—Ven tú —era él quien lo había ignorado por tanto tiempo.

Jean rió quedito y se levantó lentamente de su asiento pero antes de terminar su acción vio a Yuri caminar rápidamente hacia él. Esto lo sorprendió pero pronto tomó asiento nuevamente y sujetó la mano de Yuri para atraerlo hacia él. Yuri lo permitió y se sentó en su regazo sin decir nada, recibiendo el cálido abrazo y un beso en la frente.

—En serio lamento no tener más tiempo contigo —a veces era difícil no verse tanto como a él le gustaría.

—Sabes que no importa. Los dos tenemos cosas que hacer —dijo sinceramente. También él deseaba que sus carreras no fuesen tan absorbentes pero eso era lo que los dos habían elegido y también lo que los hacía felices. No había éxito sin sacrificio. Él sabía muy bien eso.

—Lo sé, lo sé—le besó las mejillas—. Aun así me gustaría, ya sabes.

Desde pequeño había aprendido a cumplir con todos sus deberes, no era nada nuevo para él estar constantemente trabajando entre una actividad y otra. Pero ahora que tenía a Yuri, que había descubierto lo bien que se sentía tenerlo cerca, que estaba enamorado, esa vida se le hacía tan corta. No renegaba de nada, sólo quería más tiempo, eso era todo.

Yuri alzó la vista y pudo ver el halo de tristeza a través del cristal de esos anteojos. Tal vez JJ se dio cuenta por alguna mueca que él hizo, tal vez simplemente notó que la sonrisa había desaparecido pero unos segundos bastaron para que JJ volviese a sonreír. Una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos, una sonrisa que no podía engañar a nadie. Yuri negó en silencio, suspirando por ese afán de JJ de no crear un ambiente triste, que todo estuviese bien a su alrededor aun cuando él no se sentía así.

Él era terrible con las palabras bonitas, él no podía crear ambientes románticos y lindos, llenos de palabras de amor. Por mucho que quisiera decir, todo se quedaba atorado en su garganta. Bien lo había dicho Jean, ese era su trabajo. Era JJ el que fácilmente podía halagarlo, besarlo con ternura y abrazarlo como si él fuese lo más valioso de la humanidad. Yuri era mejor con las acciones, cuestiones prácticas. Por eso sin pensarlo demasiado se acomodó en las piernas de Jean, sentándose a horcajadas, le quitó los anteojos y tomó su rostro entre sus palmas. El canadiense lo veía como un cachorrito, con sus grandes ojos expectantes. Y Yuri lo besó. Lo besó lento y profundo. Lo besó con pasión y anhelo. Tal vez él no pudiese ser tan abierto como Jean al declarar su amor de manera tan natural, pero si podía demostrárselo con acciones como esa.

Quería que con cada roce entendiera cuanto lo quería, cuanto le gustaba estar con él. Que él también deseaba verlo más, que su compañía era cada vez más indispensable. Que por mucho que su mente le dijera que no verse tan seguido era normal y estaba bien dada sus situaciones, su corazón no sentía lo mismo. Quería actuar con madurez, quería que eso no se volviese una carga para ninguno de los dos, pero eso no lo eximia de pedir que sus absurdos deseos de ser sólo ellos dos en el mundo (como en ese momento) ocurriesen más seguido. Se preguntaba si algún día se acostumbraría a sentirse de esa forma o simplemente dejaría de tener aquellos anhelos.

De un momento a otro sintió la humedad en sus mejillas y abrió los ojos de golpe. Se separó de JJ, levantándose los dos de la silla. Estaba llorando. No era un llanto como tal, sino un par de lágrimas que se le escaparon y no tenía idea en qué momento había pasado. Miró enfrente y vio a Jean con una mueca de sorpresa y temor.

—¿Yuri? —quería preguntarle si se sentía mal pero todavía no procesaba bien lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Yuri agachó la cabeza y se limpió los ojos con las mangas de la sudadera. No quería que Jean lo viera así. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? De repente todos sus pensamientos se habían arremolinado y le hacían doler el pecho. Y ahora lo estaban haciendo quedar como un tonto llorón delante de JJ.

—Yuri, ¿qué te pasa? Mírame por favor—sintió el toque de las manos de JJ en su hombro y su cabello.

—No pasa nada, estoy bien— su voz sonaba apagada gracias a la posición en la que estaba.

Jean no dijo nada. Desde su posición podía ver a Yuri limpiar sus ojos frenéticamente mientras se mantenía con la cabeza gacha. Era obvio que Yuri había llorado y ahora, dado su orgullo, quería ocultar ese hecho porque le avergonzaba. Entendía eso. Tal vez Yuri y él no poseyeran el mismo orgullo, no se avergonzaran por las mismas cosas, pero si entendía que existía el miedo de mostrar ciertos lados vulnerables. Se dijo que Yuri no tenía que sentir eso con él, él no lo juzgaría, pero lo entendió. Entendió que esa fuese una reacción normal para él. A veces los hombres y sus miedos podían ser muy complicados. Mucho más que los de una mujer.

Se recargó en la pared más cercana y miró hacia la ventana. Los rayos de luz, ya débiles, se asomaron en ella anunciando el crepúsculo. Momentos así le daban nostalgia, recordando los rostros felices de su familia. Volteó a ver al joven rubio que ya se había enderezado de su postura pero seguía sin mirarlo. Se alegraba de estar con Yuri en momentos como esos.

—Para mí siempre serás el chico más genial, Yuri—dijo repentinamente, recargado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados. No había rastro de burla en su tono. Yuri no necesitaba verlo para saber—. Pase lo que pase siempre será así—Yuri por fin lo miró y vio su sonrisa dulce y comprensiva.

JJ no esperó que Yuri se acercara, sabía que difícilmente lo haría, así que fue él que avanzó a la esbelta figura masculina que aún se notaba con un sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas.

—Así que no tienes por qué preocuparte de estas cosas cuando estés conmigo—le acarició una mejilla con el pulgar derecho y sostuvo su hombro con la otra mano.

—No sé de qué hablas—dijo Yuri en un hilo de voz. Giró su rostro a un lado, obstinado como siempre.

—Digo que mi percepción de ti nunca cambiará, no importa lo que suceda—alzó el rostro del rubio y le envió una mueca alegre mientras examinaba sus facciones—. Tú eres el chico más _cool_ —le guiñó un ojo, divertido, y lo abrazó a la par que lo zarandeaba, en un gesto que quería alejar la tristeza y la pena.

Parecían dos niños jugando, con Jean moviendo de un lado a otro a Yuri, dándole castos besos en toda la cara y riendo al verlo con su rostro malhumorado, y aún así permitiéndole al canadiense todo ese juego.

—No seas tan condescendiente —el rubio alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. Su boca tenía un puchero gracioso y adorable ante los ojos de JJ —. Aunque si, sé muy bien que soy genial —dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Jean se soltó a carcajadas. No porque se burlara o pensara que eso no fuese verdad, sino por la forma segura y altanera con la que el chico rubio lo había dicho. Yuri era tan divertido cuando se comportaba de esa forma.

Yuri arqueó una ceja, cuestionando su reacción.

—No me estoy burlando —anticipó Jean, adivinando los pensamientos del otro chico —. Es sólo que me encanta lo seguro que eres de lo que posees —soltó aquello sin pensarlo, sólo fue espontáneo y se sorprendió segundos después de haber salido de su boca. Sin embargo no estaba arrepentido, mucho menos después de ver la expresión de sorpresa y el leve sonrojo del joven ruso.

—¡Oh, por dios!¡Deja de ser tan cursi! —Yuri todavía tenía las mejillas encendidas, avergonzado por todos esos halagos.

—Está bien, está bien. No vaya a explotar nuestro joven Yuri —era imposible que aquello no le causara risa.

— Y luego preguntas por qué me fastidias tanto.

—De acuerdo —trató de calmarse y sonrió conciliatorio —, ya no diré nada más si vienes a besarme—extendió los brazos, invitándolo.

Yuri se cruzó de brazos y volteó a ver a otro lado.

—¿Por qué debería?

—Porque…somos novios —parecía más bien una pregunta que una afirmación.

—¿Y? No es excusa para mí.

—Bueno, entonces bésame porque yo también soy genial—y esta vez el tono de JJ era el pretencioso con el que bien era conocido en el mundo del patinaje.

Yuri volteó a verlo con una ceja arqueada. Lo recorrió con la vista de pies a cabeza en señal muy clara de análisis.

—No —dijo finalmente —. Definitivamente no lo eres.

—¡Oye! —JJ se acercó al rubio con una expresión que trataba de ser seria y ocultar su diversión —. ¿Por qué dices mentiras tan feas, Yuri-chan? —lo sujetó de la cintura con las dos manos. Yuri seguía cruzado de brazos sin retractarse de lo dicho.

—No son mentiras, es la pura verdad —Yuri habló en tono inocente—. Lo lamento tanto, JJ—dijo mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro, como quien da una noticia terrible y siente la pena. Yuri era muy bueno burlándose de JJ.

—Eres tan malo, Yuri. No quieres admitir que soy genial, porque, ¿quién si sería genial según tu criterio si piensas que yo no lo soy?

—Ufff…Pues si tengo varios nombres en mente—pareció pensarlo por un momento y después lo miró malvado mientras pasaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello, reforzando con ese gesto el tono travieso con el que estaba jugando con él.

—Otabek, por ejemplo—Yuri había recordado como en el pasado, antes que Jean se mudara a Rusia, él y Jean habían tenido una especie de evento juntos, en el que tuvieron que interactuar y hablar de sus experiencias en la pista. En ese tiempo JJ y él aún tenían esa desastrosa relación en la que ninguno de los dos se conocían, por lo que JJ seguía siendo el tonto que hablaba sólo de él mismo, y Yuri el que quería cerrarle la boca de alguna manera. Recordaba que en su cansancio porque se callara había dicho que su amigo era genial en el momento que se habían topado con un cartel de éste en el evento. En aquel entonces creyó que hablar de alguien más y decir lo _cool_ que era, podría opacar un poco el enorme ego de JJ. Y había funcionado. Por un minúsculo momento, pero había funcionado. JJ y Otabek eran amigos también. Sabía que Jean le tenía cariño a Otabek, y sabía que a Otabek le parecía agradable de alguna forma. Pero eso no impedía que ellos siguieran siendo rivales como con todos los demás patinadores, él incluido. Y suponía que al compartir la misma edad le daba un plus a su rivalidad, así que usar a su amigo para molestar a JJ era perfecto.

Jean entrecerró los ojos como advirtiendo al rubio de su mal comportamiento, mientras su boca todavía mostraba picardía en la apenas perceptible sonrisa.

—¿Por qué crees que él si es genial?

—No lo sé, tal vez porque las personas en moto se ven geniales. Y es DJ. Eso siempre es _cool_ —Yuri se encogió de hombros, inocente.

El canadiense afiló su mirada y lo apretó más a su cuerpo. Yuri ahogó un pequeño quejido por aquel acto inesperado. Había algo en la mirada de JJ que parecía totalmente nuevo. No parecía enojado de verdad, pero esa mueca de reproche no era del todo un simple juego. Su ojos se habían obscurecido ligeramente y su boca mostraba una sonrisa de lado, pretenciosa, que le daba muchos puntos a su natural atractivo.

Los ojos de Jean recorrieron los labios de Yuri cuando habló.

—¿Ah, sí? Y… ¿Quién más es tan magnífico, según tú? —alzó la vista y la clavó en los traviesos ojos esmeralda que tenía enfrente.

—¿Magnífico? —¿Cuándo había él dicho 'magnífico' en su conversación? Se contuvo de reírse, ¿JJ estaba celoso? —. Está este actor americano, ¿cómo se llama? —pareció pensarlo—. Oh si… Ian Somerhalder. Él parece tan genial, ¿no? Y es muy atractivo, debo admitirlo—la mirada de Yuri divagaba por la habitación con un gesto distraído, en una actuación bastante digna de alguien que realmente se interesa por temas como esos—. Y no olvidemos a ese nuevo _Superman_ y a esa chica rubia ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres?

Yuri devolvió la mirada a JJ y se encontró con los ojos afilados que parecían totalmente grises. La boca de Jean se torcía en una sonrisa de lado. Gruñó cuando vio a Yuri reírse de él.

Él conocía ese gesto, aún cuando era la primera vez que lo veía en su tonto y bonachón novio. JJ estaba esperando castigarlo. Reprimió las ganas tremendas de besarlo. Esa mirada obscura, tan inusual en JJ le parecía demasiado ardiente. Encima de todo era a causa de los celos. Unos celos que Yuri encontraba muy estúpidos. No tenían sentido pero no diría nada porque encontraba fascinante que JJ se molestara por cosas sin sentido.

—Yuri, eres un chico muy malo —le dijo suavemente en el oído. Yuri se estremeció y sintió la piel erizarse.

—¿Y?¿Acaso no sabías eso desde el principio? —le contestó bajo y despacio mientras enredaba más las manos en su cuello. Era la primera vez que veía a Jean actuar de esa forma y algo le decía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero, ¡maldita sea, quería quemarse!

El joven ruso sintió de repente como era empujado lentamente pero con precisión hacia abajo. Por unos segundos perdió el piso y creyó caer pero los brazos de JJ lo sujetaron y pronto sintió la suavidad del colchón en su espalda.

Se sorprendió al ver a JJ con los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, sin recargarse en él, con una sonrisa filosa y seductora. Los rayos solares ya se habían extinto y sólo la tenue luz de la lámpara de la calle era la que se colaba en la ventana, logrando obscurecer sus facciones y dando más efecto a la actitud acechadora que tenía en ese momento. Podía ver las largas pestañas negras cubriendo la claridad de las pupilas por su mirada entrecerrada.

Yuri sintió que el oxígeno se extinguía y sus pulmones se volvían torpes con una respiración apresurada. Su pulso se aceleró y un calor le recorrió el vientre y el pecho. Y con todo eso no podía apartar los ojos del chico que tenía delante. Abrió los labios esperando algo que podía jurar llegaría. Se quedó quieto en la cama, hiperventilando.

Jean sonrió de manera depredadora al ver a Yuri tan agitado, con los ojos verdes tan abiertos que le decían que esperaba algo, y con ese sonrojo que le daba un aspecto dulce. Y no hablaba ni renegaba. Por primera vez Yuri estaba inmovilizado y él podía apreciar un paisaje diferente pero igual de hermoso en esa imagen.

—¿Qué pasa, Yuri?¿Por qué ya no dices nada? —habló contra sus labios. Yuri tragó saliva pesadamente, sorprendido y mudo. Muy mudo.

JJ se acercó más y esta vez sí recargó su cuerpo sobre el de Yuri. Éste pudo sentir el peso y el calor pero eso no lo molestó en absoluto, sin embargo si lo sorprendió y por inercia llevó sus manos a los hombros ajenos para sostenerse porque sentía que caería aunque eso no tuviese sentido literal.

—¿Te sientes incómodo así? —Jean le susurró al oído. Algo en su voz sonaba diferente, ese murmullo ronco le hizo erizar la piel nuevamente.

Yuri negó con la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos, demasiado perdido en las sensaciones que le provocaba.

Los ojos azul grisáceo buscaron su rostro y se contemplaron por unos segundos antes de atacar su boca.

Había algo diferente en ese beso. Había urgencia y desenfreno. Jean parecía querer algo más. Y a Yuri eso no parecía molestarlo, sobre todo cuando enredó sus brazos en los hombros ajenos, aferrándose a ese contacto.

Cuando la ausencia de oxigeno les hizo separarse y verse en ese estado frenético, Jean no pudo evitar llevar su boca al lampiño mentón y besarlo ahí, dando pequeños mordiscos que no dejarían marcas pero si la sensación húmeda y caliente.

Recorrió toda su mandíbula y se instaló en su cuello, besándolo con devoción. No había nada más fantástico que esa piel suave y fuerte que le sabía a gloria en ese instante. De pronto sintió hambre, un hambre como ninguna en su vida.

Oyó a Yuri gemir en su oído cuando sintió a sus cuerpos juntarse en esa parte íntima y que biológicamente los hacía hombres. Apretó los ojos y ahogó en su garganta un gruñido al sentir la fricción. Se detuvo de besarlo y con toda la voluntad que desde muy joven había aprendido a tener, alejó su cuerpo del rubio. Necesitaba espacio para pensar mejor y no cometer alguna imprudencia.

—Lo siento —susurró mientras se alejaba, inconscientemente evitando mirarlo.

Yuri por su parte no sabía que había pasado exactamente. Por un momento su mente se había perdido en las sensaciones y el delirio lo había consumido, y sin más había terminado. Volteó a su izquierda y vio a JJ respirar pesadamente, con el rostro ruborizado y evitando su mirada. Entonces entendió todo y se sentó en la cama demasiado avergonzado y decepcionado.

La vista periférica de Jean le ayudó a darse cuenta que Yuri le daba la espalda, pero no pudo verlo bien por la falta de luz. Se acercó a la esquina y encendió el interruptor. Junto con la luz sintió la tensión inundar la habitación.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó por segunda vez.

Hubo un silencio antes que Yuri hablara.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Eh? —Jean no pudo descifrar a qué se refería —¿De qué hablas, Yuri?

—¿Por qué te disculpas?¿Por qué te detuviste? —con la frustración en su garganta, habló entre dientes. Su orgullo le dolía por verse tan necesitado en esa última pregunta y su rostro caliente lo demostraba.

El otro chico se quedó sin palabras, por primera vez no sabía qué contestar y se limitó a los confundidos sonidos sin sentido que salían de su garganta.

—¿Es porque soy un chico y no una chica? —Yuri apretó los puños, herido, creando en su mente historias trágicas del por qué de JJ.

—¿Qué? —el canadiense por fin pudo contestar —. ¿Qué tiene que ver tu género, Yuri?

—¡Si es por eso que no quieres tener sexo conmigo, idiota! —un grito que seguro se escucharía hasta la casa de su abuelo fue lo que salió de la boca de Yuri.

Al segundo siguiente se arrepintió.

Yuri tenía el don de dejarlo mudo. De tantas formas que le sorprendían.

El canadiense respiró hondo, tranquilizó un poco todas las emociones que en ese momento lo invadían porque si le decía a Yuri todo lo que sentía por él, lo que le provocaba cada vez que se besaban, saldría de allí haciendo el ridículo.

—Por favor no vuelvas a decir algo así, Yuri. ¿Cómo puedes creer que me preocupa que seas hombre? —gateó hasta él en la cama y le sujetó una mano—. Mírame, Yuri—pidió y Yuri apenas inclinó la cabeza hacia él pero supo que lo miraba—. ¿Qué sentido tendría que yo te pidiese ser mi novio si me importara que seas hombre? —preguntó con ironía—. No me interesa si eres chico o chica, me interesa que seas tú.

Esa última oración hizo a Yuri voltear completamente a verlo y con ímpetu y desespero habló:

—¡Entonces, ¿por qué te detienes?! ¡Parece que te arrepientes!

—¡Porque no quiero perder el control!¡Porque eres muy importante para mí y no quiero arruinarlo!

—¿Arruinarlo?¿Por qué lo arruinarías? Lo único que puedo pensar es que no piensas en mi de esa manera porque puedo asegurar que con todas tus novias si lo hacías.

Jean empezó a reír. Yuri estaba tan pero tan equivocado. ¿Qué no lo deseaba? Cada noche era una tortura desde que salía con él, los sueños húmedos venían una y otra vez, y en todos, ellos dos eran protagonistas. Ya no quería esperar más pero su inexperiencia, la juventud de Yuri y las normas con las que había vivido hasta ahora le impedían pedirle algo así, y hasta ese momento él había dado por hecho que Yuri no querría empezar una vida sexual. Que equivocados estaban los dos.

—¿Por qué te ríes, tarado?

—Yuri, escúchame —ignoró el insulto y le tomó el mentón, obligándolo a mirarlo—. Nunca he tenido sexo con alguien, tampoco hay una fila de ex novias atrás —rio divertido—. He tenido sólo una novia y nuestra relación llegó a ser únicamente espiritual.

Ahora era Yuri el que no tenía palabras, balbuceaba justo como JJ lo había hecho antes. Ambos tenían el don para dejar al otro mudo.

JJ no rio esta vez. Yuri lo miraba como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza, sus ojos verdes estaban muy abiertos y él con cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más ruborizado. Tal vez si otra fuese la situación se burlaría y disfrutaría de la sorpresa de Yuri, pero no esta vez.

—¿Qué? —por fin pudo articular—¿Que tú qué? Deja de bromear, JJ, no es el momento ni es divertido.

—No estoy bromeando, soy virgen.

—Pero, ¿cómo? Es decir, eres tú, eres JJ, el tonto _playboy_ —señaló el cuerpo de JJ de manera desesperada para hacer énfasis en lo que decía —. Tienes un montón de fans, las mujeres babean por ti.

—Tú también las tienes—dijo JJ, relajándose y sonriendo por ese hecho—. ¿Acaso no eres virgen?

—No es lo mismo —Yuri rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos—. Mis fans no quieren desnudarme ni me ven como _sex simbol._

—¿Ah no? Yo no estaría tan seguro. Creo que no te das cuenta de todo lo que significas para esas chicas.

—¡Silencio! No cambies el tema. Estamos hablando de ti no de mí.

—Ya te lo dije, Yuri, todo es verdad.

—Si, pero, ¿cómo? —la curiosidad de Yuri se reflejaba en sus pupilas.

—Supongo que porque fui criado con esas creencias y cuando encontré novia, ella decidió que nuestro noviazgo sería regido por esas creencias con las que ambos habíamos crecido. Y acepté. Y dado que fuimos novios desde muy jóvenes… Nada sucedió antes.

—¿Qué tan jóvenes?—la pregunta de Yuri salió presurosa y exigente. De pronto se sintió enojado por algo distinto. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían compartido juntos? ¿Qué tanto tenía que competir con los fantasmas del pasado?

—Umm… Desde los quince años aproximadamente —contestó curioso por la pregunta—. ¿Por qué?

—Por nada—el rubio le restó importancia para evitarse explicaciones—. Entonces, en resumen, jamás has tenido siquiera un acercamiento sexual con alguien—y Yuri hizo énfasis en el 'jamás'.

JJ asintió totalmente seguro.

Yuri no sabía cómo explicar el sentimiento que lo inundó pero ahí estaba y se sentía bien, era regocijante. No había esperado que JJ fuese virgen igual que él pero saberlo ahora lo hacía sentir menos inseguro de su inexperiencia, menos temeroso de su relación y con un orgullo que le inflaba el pecho. Miraba con nuevos ojos a JJ, sorprendido en verdad, conociendo una nueva faceta suya. ¿Nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo?

—Entonces…—comenzó Yuri—. ¿Tenías pensado dejar nuestra relación en "tan sólo espiritual"? —Yuri dijo aquello como si se tratase de un estado de _Facebook_.

—Esa era la idea, vírgenes hasta el matrimonio —contestó divertido—, pero a decir verdad tú me lo pones muy difícil, Yuri —tomó el mechón de cabello rubio que cubría parte de la cara ajena y lo puso detrás de su oreja. Descubrió un nuevo brillo en los ojos de Yuri, uno que lo hizo cohibirse por un momento.

¿Sabía Yuri de todas las noches que no pudo dormir a causa de su imagen en su mente? Estaba seguro que no, de ser así ya lo hubiese golpeado y gritado pervertido. Parecía un púber de nuevo, con sueños tan desesperados, pero ahora ya no tenía la justificación de la edad vulnerable. La diferencia radicaba también en que todas sus fantasías tenían rostro, el mismo rostro una y otra vez. Sus delirios nocturnos ya no se quedaban en simples satisfacciones biológicas en donde sólo el placer personal importaba. No. Aquellos sueños estaban repletos de necesidad del cuerpo ajeno, de que lo mirase, de que se sintiese satisfecho y explotara con cada caricia que él desesperado le ofrendaba. Había imaginado a Yuri desnudo tantas veces que ya creía que lo había visto de verdad. ¿Cómo podía creer que no lo deseaba, si él mismo se felicitaba por toda la resistencia que tenía al no desnudarlo cada vez que sus besos se tornaban muy apasionados? Y era esa una de las cosas que no ayudaban mucho. Yuri era tan apasionado como él y no parecía percatarse de la erupción que provocaba. Lo que había pasado antes era un ejemplo de ello. Yuri lo había provocado, con su mirada audaz, sabiendo bien que era débil ante él, usando esta arma por primera vez y teniendo ese efecto esperado. Pensó que tenía todo controlado y sólo jugarían un rato, que unos cuantos besos serían suficientes, no que él mismo llevaría todo al descontrol.

—Ya quita esa mirada de bobo y contesta—Yuri se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado, mostrándole una mueca muy infantil. Aunque lo que le exigía saber no era en absoluto infantil.

JJ sonrió mientras peinaba con los dedos el lacio cabello rubio.

—Tú, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¡Yo pregunté antes!

—Y ya te dije cuales son mis ideales, ahora dime tú qué piensas. Somos una pareja después de todo.

El joven ruso bufó y se cruzó de brazos antes de contestar.

—Yo digo que eres un gran tonto, que estamos en pleno siglo veintiuno como para querer mantenernos en primera base todo el tiempo.

—Creo que hace rato llegamos a segunda base…—dijo JJ meditabundo con los dedos en el mentón.

Yuri sintió que su cara volvía a estar tan caliente como cuando eso sucedió. ¿Quería llegar hasta la cuarta base pero la segunda aún lo cohibía tanto?

—Ya déjalo, no importa. Ahora lo que quiero saber es si seguirás en esa postura—Yuri estaba muy serio y JJ admiró toda la madurez con la que le preguntaba aquello.

Sujetó su mano antes de hablar:

—Bien, mi Yuri-chan—y Yuri sintió el pulso acelerarse como cada vez que JJ le decía algo cursi—, a pesar de que siempre fueron otros mis planes, no puedo negar que desde que llegaste a mi vida muchas cosas cambiaron y me han hecho más feliz, cosas que nunca creí experimentar, así que no debería extrañarme que esto también entre en la ecuación—le sonrió—Ah, pero no ahora mismo, aún hay asuntos que arreglar.

—¿Asuntos?¿Qué asuntos? —dijo con un gesto a la defensiva.

—Varios. Conocer a tu abuelo, por ejemplo.

—¿Qué?¿Estás loco?¡Ni que nos fuéramos a casar! —e hizo una pausa ante el silencio antes de gritar—. ¡No, JJ!¡Ni se te ocurra!¡No nos vamos a casar!¡Apenas voy a cumplir diecisiete maldita sea!

El chico moreno abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Yuri ya se le había adelantado varios años en sucesos.

—No, Yuri, tranquilízate —le brindó una de sus sonrisas dulces—. Yo sólo quiero conocer a tu abuelo, tu familia, porque quiero hacer las cosas bien. Quiero que él me apruebe como tu pareja y no se sienta como que tenemos una relación clandestina. Aunque me alegra saber que ya piensas en matrimonio —bromeó con lo último.

—Cállate.

Y Yuri supo entonces que JJ era realmente formal con su relación.

—Creo que estás exagerando, no es la gran cosa —dijo con el tono más despreocupado que pudo, cuando en realidad sí que le preocupaba el rumbo que llevaba aquello, porque si JJ conocía a su abuelo, ¿él también tendría que conocer a la familia de JJ? ¿Y si no les agradaba? ¿Y si su abuelo no estaba de acuerdo en que él tuviese una relación con otro chico, uno extranjero y mayor que él? No estaba listo para todo eso.

—No lo creo—defendió su postura.

—Claro que sí, no es como si le fuésemos a decir a todos lo que vamos a hacer o no. Es nuestra vida.

—Yuri —lo miró directo a los ojos—. Estoy de acuerdo en romper algunas reglas porque se vuelve necesario, porque es algo que yo también deseo, pero por favor entiende que tengo mis principios y uno de esos principios es presentarme con tu familia, ¿o es que no tomas en serio nuestra relación, Yuri-chan? —preguntó con un puchero infantil para aligerar la charla.

—Ya JJ, no me quieras chantajear con eso—lo empujó débilmente con un brazo, tratando de ignorar la cara de cachorro que ponía—. ¡Ya! —le exigió mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrisa.

—Vamos, dime que si, amorcito —la última palabra había salido con el tono burlón típico de JJ, para molestarlo como siempre.

Pero como el tonto canadiense nunca se quedaba quieto, de un momento a otro había decidido que convencerlo con besos era lo mejor. Y ahí lo tenía, dejándolo sin respiración, con Yuri tendido boca arriba y JJ a su costado inclinándose hacia él con los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, consiguiendo que el único contacto fuese el de sus labios.

—Vamos Yuri, visitemos a tu abuelito —fue lo primero que pronunció cuando se separaron del primer beso. Yuri negó con la cabeza pero recibió con mucho gusto el segundo beso—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque tal vez no le agrades.

—Me amará ya verás —y fueron por el tercer beso francés.

—No lo sé, a mi aún no me agradas del todo —dijo con un rubor en las mejillas y a la espera del cuarto beso que llegó inmediatamente.

—Pero amas que te bese.

—¡No vas a besar a mi abuelo! —y JJ lo calló con otro antes que siguiera hablando.

—No, pero me amará tanto como tú. Estoy lleno de encantos. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe—le guiñó un ojo.

—Ególatra

—No es más que la verdad.

—Presumido.

—Yo diría afortunado.

—¿Nunca te callas?

—Es parte de mis virtudes—Jean sonrió por un momento, antes de tomar una postura más seria—. Confía en mí, Yuri. Tal vez no soy la persona más agradable ni con más éxito social, pero en serio que me esforzaré, le demostraré a tu abuelo que mis intenciones contigo son las mejores.

Yuri que lo miraba desde abajo sonrió levemente. Esa era una de las cosas tan propias de JJ. Ser necio y no rendirse nunca pero siempre con las mejores intenciones, incluso cuando esto le llevara a decir cosas tan poco aduladoras para sí mismo como aquellas. Sabía que no era fácil para él mencionarlo.

¿Qué estaría haciendo él ahora mismo si no hubiese conocido a JJ? ¿Se sentiría así de emocionado en ese otro lugar? Siempre pensó que el romance no era para él y que una vida llena de gatos y tal vez otros felinos sería suficiente.

—No es eso.

Yuri apartó con suavidad el cuerpo de JJ para poder incorporarse y se sentó en la orilla de la cama con los codos sobre sus piernas y miró al piso.

—No es por ti, es porque no creo que mi abuelo esté preparado para saber que salgo con un chico, y sobre todo que lo nuestro es serio —suspiró y se giró para verlo—. Déjame ir preparándolo, hablar con él antes.

Jean que también se había sentado junto a él en la orilla de la cama, asintió y le sostuvo la mano y Yuri entendió que lo comprendía.

Un silencio cómodo reinó por varios minutos antes que el canadiense comenzara a balancear suavemente su pierna y golpear con ésta la de Yuri. De nada sirvieron sus intentos por querer ignorarlo, al final se giró con su cara de enfado que tampoco sirvió, no cuando JJ parecía tan feliz como un niño que espera que jueguen con él. Cedió ante el impulso de competencia y rió cuando lo vio luchar contra sus ataques. Todo terminó con fuertes risas de parte de Yuri y sonrisas juguetonas de JJ cuando el juego se volvió más rudo a causa de Yuri y el otro chico tuvo que detenerlo con cosquillas.

—¡Ya! ¡Detente! —y una sonora carcajada inundó la habitación—. ¡No! ¡Ya no, detente! — hablaba sin pausas y manoteaba mientras sus ojos lagrimeaban por las cosquillas.

—Tú empezaste a jugar rudo, Yuri-chan.

—¡Ya no lo haré! ¡Para por favor!

JJ se detuvo y se apartó a un costado.

—Sólo porque dijiste las palabras mágicas.

—Tarado —y pateó su pierna con un pie.

—Ajá, con que otra vez rudo, Yuri-chan —jugó JJ con una ceja alzada y la mirada entrecerrada, en un intento fallido por parecer aprehensivo.

Pero pareció funcionar porque Yuri inmediatamente colocó sus manos sobre su estómago cubriéndolo de posibles ataques.

—No, no, no, ya no.

Jean rio y se acostó de lado junto a él, mirando su perfil. Yuri se movió un poco, temeroso de que fuese a ser atacado de nuevo.

—Ya no te haré cosquillas, no te preocupes.

Yuri volteó a verlo entonces, JJ lo miraba con cara de bobo otra vez.

—¿Cuáles son los otros asuntos por arreglar? —recordó el rubio.

JJ dudó antes de contestar.

—Me gustaría que conocieras a mi familia también —contestó lentamente, atento a la reacción del rubio.

Yuri suspiró con resignación.

—Imaginé que sería eso —su tono era calmo.

—¿No te molesta? —JJ estaba un poco sorprendido dado lo que habían hablado antes.

—No, no es que me moleste, sólo que no estoy seguro de…

—Te amarán—interrumpió de inmediato JJ—lo harán, no debes preocuparte por eso.

El otro chico negó con la cabeza.

—No puedes asegurar eso.

—Claro que si, son mi familia y los conozco.

—Jean —comenzó y parecía que hablaba con un pequeño niño—. No soy un dulce caramelo, yo tampoco soy un éxito con las personas así que es muy probable que no le agrade a tu familia.

Decía todo aquello como si no le afectara, como si fuese normal y lo aceptara, sin embargo, un dolor en el pecho se instaló al pensar que la familia de JJ no lo querría, que tal vez lo rechazarían. No estaba listo para decir que temía que eso sucediera.

—Sé que te querrán, no tienes que tratar convencerme de lo contrario, Yuri —susurró con optimismo—. Aún así te entiendo, esperaremos un tiempo hasta que estés listo.

Un 'gracias' apenas perceptible se coló entre sus labios.

El silencio se volvió a instalar. Los dos estaban acostados de lado, viéndose a la cara. Se perdieron un momento en el intento de leer los ojos ajenos.

—¿Eso era todo? —Yuri fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Umm? —JJ todavía se encontraba perdido—. Ah ya, los asuntos —vio a Yuri rodar los ojos—. También necesitamos ir con el Doctor.

—¿Doctor?¿Para qué rayos necesitamos ir con un doctor?

—Para que nos oriente.

Yuri entendió entonces.

—No vamos a ir a decirle a un extraño sobre lo que planeamos hacer en la intimidad —habló molesto.

El tonto del canadiense decía todo eso con tanta calma.

—Bueno… —dijo inseguro entonces—. No es como si tuviésemos muchas opciones, Yuri —sus mejillas se tornaron rojas por lo que estaba a punto de decir: —. Ninguno de los dos tiene experiencia y la verdad es que tengo muchas dudas… No sé si todo sea tan fácil como suena, no quiero que nos arriesguemos.

Yuri también estaba avergonzado por todo eso así que se quedó callado. JJ tenía razón, aún así no quería hablar con un desconocido sobre esas cosas tan personales.

Sexo. La palabra hizo explosión en su cabeza. Estaban hablando de sexo, de sexo entre ellos dos.

La televisión, las redes sociales estaban llenas de sexo entre hombre y mujer, no entre dos hombres o entre dos mujeres. La educación sexual de la sociedad se limitaba a eso y no se preocupaba por personas como ellos. No debía ser un experto en el tema para saber que el principio era el mismo, pero imaginaba que la diferencia radicaba en los detalles.

—¿Tienes ya en mente algún doctor? —con la mejillas aún muy rojas, Yuri preguntó.

—No pero no te preocupes, le preguntaré a Antoine —se levantó de la cama y fue al escritorio en busca de su teléfono.

—¡No! —gritó Yuri asustado—. Baja ese teléfono ahora mismo. Ni se te ocurra decirle a tu entrenador algo sobre esto. Si abres esa gran boca tuya te juro que te mato, JJ ¡Te mato!

—Tranquilo, sólo le pediré una recomendación, no le diré por qué lo estoy buscando.

—Pero seguro te recomendará a algún conocido y ese conocido le dirá todo —habló con pánico en su voz.

—Yuri… Tienen un código ético que no pueden romper.

—¡Ja! ¿Y tú crees que no lo hacen?

—Ok, lo tendremos que buscar de otra forma.

—Yo me encargaré de eso —Yuri parecía muy seguro. Estaba totalmente serio, con esos ojos afilados que analizaban todo.

—¿Puedo saber?

—No, todavía no. Espera que todo este hecho y te avisaré.

El moreno decidió dejar el tema hasta ahí y se acercó a abrazar a Yuri para sacarlo de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Y ahora que hacemos, Yuri? Ya es de noche y mi repaso terminó. ¿Quieres salir a cenar?

—¡Es cierto! ¡Ya es de noche! —hasta ese momento no había tenido ese hecho en cuenta. Tenía que regresar a casa o Lilia lo mataría.

—Tengo que irme —dijo buscando sus cosas.

—Pensé que te quedarías —el canadiense se escuchaba triste.

—No les dije nada sobre quedarme a dormir en otro lado —estaba buscando sin éxito sus zapatos.

—Y, ¿por qué no les llamas y les dices que te quedarás? Mañana en la mañana puedo llevarte a casa.

—No les diré que me quedaré contigo. Se supone que no nos llevamos bien.

—Puedes decirles que te quedarás en casa de Mila o de Otabek —propuso esperanzado.

—¿Estás diciéndome que mienta? —Yuri sonrió con malicia y burla—. _Mr._ JJ Responsable "vamos con el doctor y conozcamos a nuestras familias" Leroy, ¿quiere que mienta para que me quede en su departamento solo con él? —la sonrisa cínica de Yuri se ensanchó el doble de lo que era.

—Oye, haces que suene como un pervertido.

—Lamento decirte que es justamente como suenas ahora —se acercó a su novio sin borrar la sonrisa maliciosa.

—No, tú no lo lamentas para nada —no pudo evitar divertirse con eso. Yuri adquiría esa actitud hechizante que era mejor tomarla a modo de diversión y no caer en la trampa.

Yuri rio por la respuesta y sin pensarlo mucho sacó el celular del bolsillo de la sudadera y envió un mensaje, después marcó a casa de Lilia. Se alejó un poco y esperó que al otro lado de la línea contestaran.

—¿Yakov? Sí, sí estoy bien. Estoy en casa de mi amigo… No, no estamos bebiendo, ¡rayos! No, no estamos con sus otros amigos. No, Yakov. Sólo quería avisarte que no llegaré a dormir hoy, llego mañana en la mañana. Sí, todo está bien, Mila también está aquí —hubo una pequeña pausa en la que Yuri enrojeció—. ¡No, él no! Sólo Mila y Otabek y una amiga de Mila… Sí, todo está bien. Nos vemos mañana. Adiós —y Yuri colgó.

—Maldita sea, la cagué. Ahora debo llamar a Mila también —se apresuró a buscar entre sus contactos.

—No lo hagas, ya lo hice yo —Jean le mostró el celular donde había un mensaje para Mila.

—¿Qué? Ahora me hará toda clase de preguntas y sabrá que estoy contigo.

—Eh… Verás… Ella lo sabe desde hace un tiempo—JJ se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué?¿Cómo? —la bruja no le había dicho nada.

—Creo que nos vio en los pasillos cuando tomábamos un descanso. Pero descuida, ella prometió que no le diría a nadie y que no se burlaría de ti delante de los demás.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? —le sujetó del cuello del suéter, furioso y desesperado.

—Porque sabía que te alterarías, Yuri-chan, y que te preocuparías de más. Ya te dije que prometió no decir nada ni burlarse de ti.

—¿Y tú creíste en eso? ¡Es Mila! ¡Mila! Claro que se burlará la muy bruja —confiaba en que no diría nada pero sabía que en el momento que menos lo esperara se burlaría de él. Después de todo, él estuvo años odiando y maldiciendo a JJ, ¡y ahora salían juntos!

—Bueno, no es como si algo fuese a cambiar que lo supieras o no, Yuri-chan.

—Nada de 'Yuri-chan' —gruñó—. Me ocultaste información de vital importancia. Traidor.

JJ se acercó desde atrás y puso lentamente sus manos sobre los hombros ajenos, midiendo el terreno.

—Perdóname, Yuri. No quería que estuvieses preocupado —habló con sinceridad.

Yuri no contestó. Seguía con los brazos cruzados. El moreno bajó sus brazos y suavemente rodeó su cintura. Al ver que Yuri no se resistía lo apretó más a su cuerpo y siguió hablando:

—Lo lamento, ya contéstame por favor.

Y Yuri se mantuvo en silencio.

—Vamos, Yuri, háblame, grítame, lo que sea pero di algo—su tono era lastimero.

El rubio quería soltarse a carcajadas, ya se le había pasado el enojo, en realidad podía entender a JJ, el que Mila lo supiera no era su culpa, pero quería disfrutar un rato más del canadiense rogón.

—Bonito, bonito Yuri —y apretó su mejilla contra la suya—. Te llevaré a cenar a donde quieras, ¿qué dices?... ¡Yuri!

—No me comprarás con comida, JJ —habló por fin pero no lo volteó a ver.

—No te quiero comprar sólo quiero salir contigo —besó su mandíbula y cuello, haciendo erizar su piel.

Yuri cerró los ojos, eso se sentía muy bien, si ellos seguían así…

—Está bien, está bien, ya deja lo empalagoso. Vamos a comer. Ah pero sólo porque tango hambre, no porque te perdone.

La característica forma en que Yuri fruncía la boca en ese gesto infantil alegró a JJ.

—¿A dónde quieres salir a comer?

—A ningún lado. Quiero la pasta que preparaste hoy.

—¿Estás seguro? Puedo comprar lo que tú quieras.

Yuri negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero salir ni quiero otra cosa que no sea esa pasta. ¿O es que ya se terminó?

—No —dijo un asombrado JJ—. Aún hay mucha. Vamos a la cocina.

Dejó calentar la comida en el microondas mientras Yuri esperaba sentado en el comedor.

—No pensé que mis dotes culinarios te dejaran tan asombrado, Yuri-chan.

Yuri bufó y rodó los ojos. JJ rio por eso.

En ese momento el celular de Jean comenzó a sonar con una canción que Yuri no tuvo tiempo para identificar por lo rápido que JJ contestó.

—Hola, bonita, ¿cómo estás? —dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras se recargaba en la barra de la cocina.

¿Con quién hablaba ese idiota y por qué sonaba con tanto entusiasmo? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué le decía bonita? Apretó los puños, quería golpearlo muy fuerte.

El idiota se estaba riendo cuando volteó a verlo. Trató que su molestia no fuese tan evidente, lo cual era muy difícil.

—Si, si está aquí. Si, yo le digo. Tú igual. Adiós, bonita— y colgó.

Yuri se desconcertó. ¿Hablaban de él?

—¿Con quién hablabas? —y Yuri regresaba a su tosco tono de voz que anunciaba a kilómetros lo molesto que estaba.

Jean abrió los ojos con asombro. Le mostró la pantalla de su celular y en ésta aparecía como última llamada el nombre de Mila.

Yuri se sintió tonto.

Pero no lo diría. Nunca.

Así que se cruzó de brazos y se retrajo en su asiento.

—¿Estabas celoso, Yuri? —en un momento de comprensión, Jean se había hincado junto a su asiento.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó malhumorado haciendo nada creíble su respuesta.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan enojado? —picó JJ, un poco entretenido de saber que Yuri también podía celarlo—. Sabes que Mila y yo somos amigos ahora.

—Claro que no estoy celoso de Mila, deja de soñar —rodó lo ojos.

Efectivamente no lo celaba con Mila. Ella era la persona en la que él más confiaba, sabía que nunca lo traicionaría. Si algo tenía la bruja esa era lealtad. Y ella ahora sabía que ellos dos salían. Además, Jean no estaba ni cerca de ser como los estúpidos sujetos con los que ella había salido. Un pésimo gusto si le preguntaban.

—De Mila… Entonces de otras personas si —comentó perspicaz.

—¡No!

JJ rio y se levantó de donde estaba.

—Lo que tú digas, Yuri-chan.

Sirvió en un par de platos la comida y los puso en la mesa. Se sentó junto a él y comieron en silencio. De a ratos lo miraba y sonreía. Yuri por su parte seguía serio.

Sin anunciarlo, una tibia mano sujetó la suya y el cálido aliento en su oreja, melódico susurró.

— _Can't take my eyes off you._

Después de lavar los trastes y haber recogido la cocina, fueron a la habitación de JJ para matar un poco el tiempo y bajar la cena antes de dormir.

Jean había arreglado todo en su escritorio y ahora cambiaba la cama con sábanas limpias y un par de gruesos cobertores. Yuri veía cada movimiento desde el pequeño baño mientras cepillaba sus dientes. Salió cuando vio a JJ sacar más cobertores de su armario.

—¿Para qué tantas sábanas? —preguntó Yuri, que lo veía innecesario dada la calefacción del departamento.

—Oh, esas sobre la cama son para ti y estas para mí —dijo mostrándole las que tenía en los brazos.

Y así, Yuri lo vio extenderlas sobre el piso.

—¿Qué haces? —habló desconcertado.

—Tiendo mi cama.

—¿Estás loco?... Aquí hay suficiente espacio para los dos —señaló la cama a su derecha.

JJ dudó un poco antes de hablar.

—¿Estás seguro?¿No te sentirás incómodo?

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan acomedido? —se burló—. No soy tan cruel para que deje que te congeles en el piso, tonto. Además, ¿para eso querías que me quedara hoy?¿Para qué te fueras a dormir al piso?

—Oh, Yuri-chan —su tono un tanto pícaro—. Ya veo para donde va esa mente tuya. Espero no ser demasiada tentación para ti, recuerda lo que hemos acordado hoy —y guiñó un ojo con coquetería.

Yuri rodó los ojos y un 'quisieras' salió de su boca mientras se metía a la cama. Observó a JJ entrar al baño con ropa en mano. Un minuto después salía con pantalones obscuros de chándal que se sostenían de sus caderas, y una camiseta blanca sin mangas. Y Yuri vio por primera la hoja de maple tatuada en su brazo derecho, junto con letras que no pudo distinguir. Hasta ese momento no sabía que eran exactamente sus tatuajes.

Jean apagó las luces y sólo se quedaron con la luz de la lámpara en el buró. Le sonrió cuando se metía a la cama y se acomodaba debajo de las sábanas. Una vez en su lugar, extendió los brazos hacia Yuri y lo invitó a abrazarlo.

—¿No seré mucha tentación para ti? —con astucia le regresó la burla.

—Incluso siéndolo quiero abrazarte —y era sincero, no había burla ahí.

No lo pensó dos veces y se acercó hasta el cuerpo cálido y amable que le abría los brazos.

En verdad que era cálido, lo podía sentir más ahora por la ropa tan ligera que llevaban los dos. Su pecho era grande pero no tosco. Igual eran sus brazos. Todo su cuerpo parecía tener una medida ideal que lo hacían lucir varonil y fuerte pero sin dejar de verse elegante. Sentía un poco de envidia por eso. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Recordaba a los orangutanes con los que Mila había tenido que salir, esos tipos lucían tan rústicos con esos músculos. No es que él fuese delicado, él no tenía nada en contra de ser salvaje, él mismo lo era, pero esos tipos habían lucido muy neandertales para Mila, y al final sí que habían sido unos grandes idiotas. Pero no JJ. Él tenía el don de lucir su cuerpo musculoso sin verse agresivo. Tal vez era por su sonrisa, o por sus ojos tan transparentes.

Aspiró el aroma de su pecho, tenía una fragancia cítrica, la misma con la que lo recordaba siempre, aquella que había descubierto en un pasillo muy estrecho.

—¿Qué pasa, Yuri?¿No puedes dormir? —susurró JJ al verlo con el semblante pensativo.

El otro chico se limitó a negar con la cabeza y escondió su rostro, avergonzado, como si JJ pudiese leer sus pensamientos.

Jean, ajeno a los murmullos en su cabeza, comenzó a tararear una canción desconocida para él.

— _Up o_ _n melancholy hill_ _there's a plastic tree. Are you here with me? Just looking out on the day of another dream_ —cantó cerca de su oído—. _Well you can't get what you want_ _but you can get me, so let's set out to sea. 'Cause you are my medicine when you're close to me, when you're close to me_ —la melodía tenía un ritmo suave y hasta algo infantil que la hacía dulce—. _So call in the submarines_ _'round the world will go. Does anybody know her? If we're looking out on the day of another dream._

Alzó la vista y lo vio moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de sus palabras. Los ojos azules le sonrieron y sus brazos lo acercaron más a su cuerpo.

—¿Crees que te ayude a dormir? —volvió a susurrar, interrumpiendo su canto.

Asintió con la cabeza y lo vio apagando la única luz de la habitación. Sintió las sábanas arroparlo junto con el suave canto.

— _If you can't get what you want then you come with me._

Pudo escuchar el ritmo acompasado de la respiración de Yuri.

— _Up on the melancholy hill sits a manatee. Just looking out for the day_ _when you're close to me, when you're close to me._

Y los suaves ronquidos.

— _When you're close to me ,when you're close to me._

Sus párpados se volvieron pesados y su cuerpo ligero.

—Buenas noches, Yuri-chan.

Y la noche los arrulló en su generoso silencio.


	2. Chapter 2

La carretera estaba atascada, algo que ya no le sorprendía demasiado. Agradecía que la universidad estuviese tan cerca que podía irse a pie. Sin embargo hoy había tenido que usar el automóvil que Antoine tan amablemente le había prestado mientras se hospedaba en Rusia.

Estaba regresando de ir a dejar a Yuri a casa de sus entrenadores. Yuri había dicho que se iba solo, pero Jean se negó, era muy temprano para que Yuri tomara el transporte público en tan helada mañana.

Todavía reía con burla al recordar como Yuri lo había obligado a estacionarse una cuadra antes de llegar a su destino. Le había advertido que se quedara ahí y no lo siguiera, y como un minino salvaje y paranoico volteaba a ver a todos lados, esperando que nadie estuviese mirando . Por suerte para Yuri la calle estaba solitaria a esa hora del día.

Y ahora se dirigía a la escuela, ese día sólo tendría que presentar exámenes y era libre en un par de horas, tiempo que ocuparía para terminar todos sus trabajos.

Suspiró largo y profundo, agendando todo en su cabeza. Tenía una nueva secuencia de pasos que quería probar, además de terminar con todos los trabajos y exámenes para estar libre y pasar más tiempo con Yuri. Le gustaba estar con él y que los problemas se hiciesen pequeños. Sonrió y avanzó ahora que la fila de autos volvía a moverse. Él podía con todo eso, terminaría sus deberes a tiempo, entrenaría hasta el cansancio y pasaría sus tardes con Yuri.

Cinco minutos después divisaba la fachada amarilla que se alzaba resguardada de un par de leones alados. Aparcó enfrente, recordando que no estaría mucho tiempo dentro.

Cuando llegó al aula sólo había unas cuantas personas dispersas. Se acercó a su lugar en el asiento de la primera fila cerca de la ventana, a su lado estaba la sonrisa de siempre, en una chica con cabello largo y rubio oscuro. Jean no supo si creer la inocencia en sus facciones.

—Llegué antes que tú—canturreó triunfante la chica, y sus ojos chocolate brillaban con diversión.

Jean no pudo más que sonreír mientras fingía buscar algo en su mochila.

—Lo noto—dijo con inocencia él también—. ¿Debo felicitarla, señorita? Por cierto, buenos días —y como acostumbraba, la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

—Ay, ya deja de fingir, que no te sale—su puchero no podía esconder la diversión—. Me debes una explicación, Leroy.

El chico se carcajeó un poco por la frustración ajena.

Ella, Janice Patson, era su compañera y amiga desde que había entrado a la nueva universidad. Había sido la primera persona que lo había saludado, y acercándose con esa característica sonrisa infantil le había dicho ¡Seamos amigos!

JJ no había podido ni querido negarse ante una persona como Janice. Era como tener de amiga a una pequeña niña curiosa que preguntaba todo, sin dobles intenciones, sino con la más genuina curiosidad.

—¿Me dirás o no? Tenemos un trato, no es justo—dijo en una casi pataleta.

Si, tenían un trato. Cuando recién se hicieron amigos, los dos notaron que eran de las primeras personas en llegar al salón, eso hizo que en un momento de la charla cuando mencionaron esto, acordaran que quien llegara después del otro tenía que explicar su retraso. Este trato funcionaba sólo si llegaban después de los veinte minutos antes de comenzar la clase. Y bueno, él había llegado apenas diez minutos antes de la hora.

—Tuve que hacer un par de diligencias antes de venir —por fin contestó.

—¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Debes decirme que clase de diligencias—sus cejas se arqueaban de forma pícara —. Fue por tu novia, ¿verdad? —y sonrió con esperanza mientras recargaba sus manos en su pupitre.

El chico rió ante el gesto soñador de la chica. Desde hacía ya un tiempo, ella insistía en que él tenía novia, y no desaprovechaba oportunidad para sacarle información. Y le hubiese contado sin problema que salía con Yuri y que era muy feliz con él, pero le había prometido a Yuri que no diría nada y no pensaba romper esa promesa.

—Ya te dije que no tengo novia—rió y pensó con diversión que técnicamente no estaba mintiendo.

—Ah, entonces es nov…

Antes que terminara su oración se escuchó la ruidosa y energética voz de un joven entrando al aula.

—¡Ey! Ustedes siempre llegan tan temprano, amigos—los saludó el nuevo chico.

Era tanto, o tal vez un par de centímetros más alto de lo que era JJ, pero mientras JJ tenía un cuerpo tonificado y grande, Charles era delgado; no tanto para parecer un spaguetti, sino más bien con un tono muscular normal que se ajustaba bien a su personalidad despreocupada.

Besó en la mejilla a la chica y chocó las palmas con JJ antes de tomar asiento justo detrás de éste.

—¿Qué tal estuvo su fin de semana? —comenzó la plática Charlie—. Yo me pasé todo un día buscando apuntes y tratando de estudiar, y el otro escuchando a mi madre por teléfono de cómo va la boda de mi prima. Amigos, las mamás se ponen muy intensas con las bodas—se lamentó con cara de horror mientras los otros dos reían.

—Bueno, mi papá y yo fuimos a comprar un regalo para el cumpleaños de mi mamá, y eso nos llevó prácticamente todo el día. Mi padre casi se vuelve loco… Fue gracioso. Ayer estuve estudiando lo más que pude, ojalá haya sido suficiente —suspiró— ¿Y tú qué hiciste, Jean?

—Si, ¿qué hiciste, Canadá? —secundó el chico.

—Estudié—dijo con tranquilidad y con una sonrisa.

—¿Todo el fin de semana? —preguntó Charlie —. Amigo, tú prácticamente te sabes de memoria todo esto. O eres un total nerd o eres un exagerado.

—Bueno, estuve repasando para los próximos exámenes, y entrené medio día el sábado.

—¿Y te la pasaste todo el fin de semana solo? —la chica lo miró perspicaz.

—¡Amigo! Ya te he dicho que salgamos los fines de semana, no tienes por qué aburrirte en tu casa. Pude haber ido o bien me hubieses ayudado a buscar esos tontos apuntes—lloriqueó el chico antes que JJ pudiese contestar.

—Pensé que habías dicho que tendrías un fin de semana genial—Janice arquéo la ceja—. Por eso creí que estarías con alguien el fin de semana.

JJ se golpeó mentalmente por contar todo y no quedarse callado. Yuri tenía razón y él tenía que cerrar su gran boca.

—Eh… —titubeó—. S-si, lo dije por el entrenamiento—la sonrisa nerviosa y la mirada desviada no pasaron desapercibidas por la chica.

—Eres terrible para mentir, Jean—rio y ya no dijo nada más porque en ese momento el profesor entró al salón saludándolos a todos.

Dos exámenes más tarde, Jean Leroy regresaba a su coche para ir a casa. Le había ido bien, esperaba tener la nota más alta y exentar los finales.

—¡Hey, espera Canadá!

Cuando volteó vio a sus amigos corriendo hacia él. Charlie, Janice y Tiana, una chica inexpresiva y seria que regularmente se la pasaba con ellos.

—¿Qué sucede? — la diversión tiñó su sorpresa.

—Ya que tenemos el resto del día libre, los chicos y yo pensábamos que estaría bien que termináramos el proyecto en equipo, y ya hicimos parte de la investigación, sólo nos falta unir todo y los resultados. ¿Qué dices? —habló Janice.

Jean no lo pensó mucho, si ese trabajo se hacía ya, él tendría más tiempo después.

—Si, claro, ¿en dónde?

—Podemos ir a tu departamento ya que tú vives más cerca de aquí— por primera vez hablaba Tiana.

—Por supuesto.

Todos subieron al automóvil de JJ y con las risas simpáticas y la charla banal, emprendieron el corto viaje.

* * *

¡Hola!

Lamento tener que usar OC's, no es algo que hubiese querido pero eran necesarios para mostrar un poco de la vida de universitario de JJ. No serán muy recurrentes, tal vez sólo aparezcan en otro capítulo y ya.

Bueno, este capítulo fue muy corto por lo mismo, aunque igual y los capítulos ya no sean tan largos como el primero que fue un poco introductorio y tenía que contar la historia de ellos dos. En fin, espero sus comentarios.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo.

Siari


End file.
